Rewarded Actions
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Cliffjumper has a two meetings: one with Prowl, the other with Optimus, about a fight that broke out between Ironhide and Mirage. Clean and clear cut, no pairings.


Title: Rewarded Actions  
Author: Felina Fullstop  
Summary: Cliffjumper has a meeting with Prowl about a fight that broke out between Ironhide and Mirage.

Verse: G1  
Rated: G  
Genre: day to day life  
Characters: Prowl, Cliffjumper  
(This is a 30 minute writing exercise)

* * *

Shifting in his seat he wondered if it was wrong of him to not feel worried. Sitting back he pulled up his right leg and put the ankle joint up on his left knee. He hadn't been the instigator, he hadn't caused the fight. The doors whooshed open. "Don't get too comfortable...it's doubtful you'll be here long at all." Prowl droned as he made his way past the soldier moving around the desk to his seat.

With a sigh Cliffjumper lowered his leg. "I am sorry sir forgive my unusual candidness." A smile from the datsun, though brief.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. You got in the middle of a fight that didn't concern you." Right to business.

"Sir, I was trying to stop them." The red mech said stilling himself. "I knew that Ironhide wasn't going to let up, and Mirage didn't deserve that." Prowl waited "What would you have done sir?"

Prowl smiled "Probably the exact same thing." He said "But I'm in command it's my place not yours." The helm of the red mech lowered with a slow nod. "But ...that's not to say what you did was not commendable." The red helm rose to meet the azure optics of the cruiser. "We are all fallible Cliffjumper, but sometimes we must take actions despite this truth."

"Sir?" He was confused for sure.

"Optimus is proud of you.." The Datsun said grabbing his data-pad. "For doing what you thught was right."

"Sir?" Still confused, Cliffjumper shifted again not quite understanding, he had assumed that he would repremanded for his actions. He had to use a lot of force to push Ironhide off Mirage, and it broke a ball joint in Ironhide's shoulder, that required a complete rebuild.

"You're being promoted to rank four." Prowl said softly. "And you'll be working on the Bridge."

"Ironhide isn't going to be happy with that." Cliffjumper said slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know you didn't mean to harm him, but what was done to him is a far cry from what he could have done to Mirage. In the mean time, I will deal with Ironhide...you on the other hand have a meeting with Optimus." He smiled "Congradulations soldier." Prowl handed the data-pad across the table to Cliffjumper who took it. "Step across the hallway to Prime's office, I'll see you a bit later."

"All right." he took the pad and stood he was still in shock. "Thank you sir."

"Thank Optimus." Prowl said and with that he turned to his data terminal to his right and started to clatter away at his reports. This brief meeting, to the red mech's surpise, was over.

He turned and backed away from the desk and out the door into the empty corridor. Looking across the corridor he looked at the large doors that lead to Prime's office. His door-wings shifted and he squared his shoulders. He could do this, couldn't he?

He stepped forward and before he could press the intercom the doors opened and he was face to torso with the large convoy class commander. "Cliffjumper."

"Sir." He extended the data-pad "Prowl said you wanted to see me."

"Indeed." Optimus smiled down "That Data-pad is for you ...your invitation."

"For what sir?" Cliffjumper lowered his head to the pad.

"Promotions come with parties." Optimus smiled. "And after the conflict," Prime vented slowly "Ironhide and Mirage will make public appologies to each other." A hand touched Cliffjumper's shoulder. "They must also appologise to you." he said softly. "and we will all get on with our lives."

"Thank you Sir."

"You needn't thank me, it's I who should thank you, if you had not interviened when you did, a lot more damage could have befallen our small crew, it was the best outcome there could have been, and that's because of you." Cliffjumper didn't know what to say he only nodded.

"I am glad to be of Service Prime."

Prime nodded "You are a fine example of an officer...I will see you tomorrow." A pause. "On the bridge." As Optimus stepped down the corridor the door behind him sealed. Cliffjumper watched him a long time before looking down to the invitation in his hands.

"e;Primus." He smiled and for once all was well in the world.


End file.
